


Pressure

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breath Control, Breathplay, Cardiophilia, Heartbeats, M/M, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas controls Dean's breathing, he controls his heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

Cas splays his fingers, bringing them to rest against Dean's bare chest. The heel of his hand digs in, pushing down against the hunter's heart so that the angel can capture each beat in his palm. His fingers curl, hooking into the soft spaces between Dean's ribs to seek out the shape of the organ. He presses.

The force is hard but controlled. Every muscle of Cas’ body is laced with celestial power, enough to snap through Dean's ribs and crush his heart to jelly should the angel fail to take care, but Cas is meticulously, lovingly precise. There's nothing but tenderness in the way his left hand strokes Dean’s cheek while his right compresses Dean's ribcage until the hunter's breath is reduced to a series of straining shallow gasps. Cas measures each one: each inhale an exact depth, each exhale under his complete control. Every shortened breath perfectly quickens Dean’s heart, which pounds in furious retaliation to the weight of Cas’ touch.

Half-lidded green eyes gaze adoringly into blue: Dean gives his absolute surrender. Absolute trust. When Castiel rewards him with a deep breath, it’s only to steal that exact same breath one frantic heartbeat later with a kiss.


End file.
